


「索香」SIDE BY SIDE -与你并肩

by shanazs



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanazs/pseuds/shanazs
Summary: 梗概：二十一岁的大剑豪罗罗诺亚 索隆有一个执念——那就是要船上那个别扭的圈眉恋人aka文斯莫克 山治对他亲口说喜欢。●坦白症系列●索香交往前提 原著向
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 21





	「索香」SIDE BY SIDE -与你并肩

**Author's Note:**

> 此号为代发 原作者为：斬酒

序  
故事刚刚开始的时候，并不像是恋爱物语，反而像是那种子夜恐怖故事。

阴影中猛然睁开的血色瞳孔，无所顾忌的目光直直射向猎物的后背，而被盯上的被害者仍像一无所知似的，房间里飘散着来自地狱的寒气……  
刚把门打开的乌索普颤颤巍巍地关上门，厨房外侧传来他吸溜鼻涕的声音：“我得了一进厨房就会死的病……”  
站在料理台前的山治强忍着叹气的冲动，努力放松着被背后的白痴绿藻盯得发烫的后背，同时在心中小声地道歉：  
抱歉啊，乌索普君。  
让那个白痴生气的人……貌似是我啊……  
不过啊……  
这全都是那个满脑子肌肉毫无情商可言的绿藻头的错！死脑筋！小心眼！三流剑士！！！  
越想越火大的山治君正想转身让那痴呆藻吃一顿教训，就听见屋外传来船长兴奋的叫喊：  
“喂——！看见岛了哦——！！”

一  
在岛上靠岛的时候，刚好是那个岛所过时历的年末之日。  
岛上充满了新年的气息，码头上人来人往的。  
“所以”，娜美站在码头上，“人员大概就这么定了。”  
“弗兰奇看船，明天和布鲁克换班。乌索普和乔巴一起去看看这个岛上有什么好东西可以买的～听说今晚还有跨年的烟火大会啊，山治君还是和往常一样，去购买食材吧～啊！再给你发个苦力吧，索隆拿去！”（“喂！”）  
“所以，还有人有异议吗？”  
“异议！！”采购组的全员都举起了手。  
“娜美！”乌索普摊开手，手心只不过躺着可怜巴巴的五个贝利，“这五个贝利能买什么啊！！”  
“哼！”娜美的眼睛已经变成了可疑的贝利符号，“你们这群无知的男人懂什么。钱，是可以买钱的。”  
“哈？！”  
罗宾在一旁笑着解释道：“这个国家叫做坦诚之国，每个国民都是非常坦诚之人，是绝对不会撒谎的。”  
“所——以——啊——”娜美的贝利眼闪闪发光，“这个国家的赌场也是绝对不会出老千骗人的哟～”  
“见闻色也好，说瞎话也好，赶紧去给老娘赢钱啊！”  
等众人都散开了，山治才走到娜美面前，“娜……娜美桑～今天的娜美桑也是超美丽的～”  
看着桃心化的山治，娜美真实地叹了一口气，“又怎么了？”  
“那个……关于娜美桑让那个绿藻头来帮我搬运食材的事……嘛，我一个人也行的哦！那个...绿藻的话，不如让他在船上多多光合作用一下怎么样？！绿藻不晒足太阳的话是不能好好繁殖的！嗯！”  
“山治君啊，”娜美低着头，拂上山治的肩膀，“天天暴露在地狱的寒气里，对女孩子的皮肤是会有损伤的哦～所以啊～  
所以你们笨蛋情侣赶紧给老娘和好啊！！不让人省心的家伙们！”  
二.  
垂头丧气的山治走在街道上。  
呜…被美娜桑嫌弃了…不过生气的娜美桑也很迷人~都怪那颗植物怪人，真实一点都不懂收敛，还…还想让我说那种话，呜啊！！真是太羞耻了！谁会说啊混蛋！还因为那颗绿藻被娜美说了那种话…再也不能和可爱的娜美桑和罗宾酱亲亲热热了…  
不管怎样都怪那颗绿藻头！！山治愤而转身，果不其然的发现那个独眼混蛋已经走向了诡异的转角。  
“路痴绿藻！”山治怒吼着冲了过去，一早上的愤怒完全爆发，伸手揪过那个仍一脸淡然的浑蛋的领子，继续怒吼着，“既然身为植物有机会跟着你的主人出门的话，就应该调动你全部的脑部细胞来跟紧你的主人啊！还是说你已经退化到连跟着别人都做不到了！”  
“哈？！”索隆猛然出手扯开山治揪住自己领子的手。  
呜…抽不出手…话说这不就是在大街上被牵住了手吗！！！  
“谁是路痴啊浑蛋！我只是想去赌场而已，赌场！话说我有一直盯着你啊！连视线都感觉不到的你才是植物吧！什么圈眉草之类的！！”  
“哈？你说什么？！”山治已经抬起了脚，正准备给那个脑细胞已经退化成他海里同类的家伙来上一记首肉的时候——  
“啊！是情侣吵架呢~”  
“好可爱！”  
“好像是说因为没好好看着自己而生气呢~”  
“唉~是喜欢撒娇的类型吗♡”  
“那对情侣好像有点眼熟呢…”  
“啊——！白痴绿藻走这边！”已经羞耻到耳朵通红的山治拉着一脸不明所以的索隆跑进了街尾的小巷子。

“你这家伙。”山治在小巷子中走着，“为什么非要去赌场啊？”  
“啊？！这都不懂吗？我—赌场—赚钱—酒—”  
“不要一字一顿地说话你这个浑蛋。”

——赌场门口——

“新年特惠：五贝利换一个筹码。”前台小姐微笑着。  
山治看着站在赌场入口处的绿头剑士，“那么我先去市场了，注意不要把自己搞丢了啊迷路藻。”  
“哼！”索隆轻笑着，“这几天你都一直在无视我啊色厨子，不过想逃走也没有用的，我绝对会让你说的。”  
山治干脆地转身离开，真是个大笨蛋啊…耍帅绿藻。

三.  
“那么拜托的了大叔，请务必在明天早上8点前送到8号码头的船上。”  
“那是肯定的了，小哥。”肉铺的大叔爽朗地笑了。“毕竟我们这是坦诚国啊，做的到做不到的事，我们都会说出来的！”  
“也对啊！”山治笑着转身，却在心中轻叹着：把自己的一切都坦诚出来的人，肯定是个无可救药的笨蛋。山治抬头看着这个国家纯净洁白又轻飘飘似的云，就想到了那时自己轻飘飘的心，一想到自己想要的东西最后可能会失去，嘴里的烟草味就变得无比苦涩。  
毕竟有些话要是说出来，就有可能失去一切啊。  
话说。  
已经过了午饭时间了啊…要领绿藻回家吃饭了。

——赌场内部——

可恶。  
山治烦躁地在赌场里转了一圈又一圈，啊——！那个白痴果然又迷路了吗！不该让他一个人待着的！！  
赌场侍者看着浑身散发出黑气的山治，默默按下了呼唤保安的按钮。  
呜…这种情况一看就像是暴躁女人来抓自己的赌鬼老公，我可不想在医院度过新年啊！！好可怕，好可怕…啊——千万不要找我搭话！！

好烦！这么多人根本找不到啊——干脆问问侍者好了。这么想着的山治向离自己最近的侍者走去。

啊——！过来了！不—要—啊！就在侍者内心发出悲鸣的时候，旁边传来了询问：“那个…”  
“您好！请问我可以为您做些什么吗？”看着光速转过头来的侍者，想要询问的路人在心中吐嘈着：热情过头了吧！  
“我是想问问，那个刚刚在这里连赢了八千万筹码的绿发剑士，他开的那张翻倍赌桌是在哪一层？”  
呃？山治的脚步顿了下来。

“真厉害啊…”  
“就没有输过吧？那个剑士。”  
“是啊！话说回来，那个男人是魔兽啊！草帽海贼团的东海魔兽。”  
“喂，大叔们。”一个穿着西装的金发男子突然插入了谈话。“能不能和我说说，现在是什么状况？”  
“没问题~”大叔笑着，把目光投向了人群重重叠叠围绕的中央赌桌。  
“好像是从今天早上8点就开始了，最初好像只有一个筹码，到现在已经八千万筹码了！摇骰子，转盘，猜大小，什么都没有输啊~结果在刚刚，那边那个外来人抓住他，偏偏说他是作弊了，于是他们就开了一张‘坦白翻倍’赌桌，现在比的好像是二十一点哦。”  
“坦白翻倍？”  
“啊~那是我们岛的特色之一啊。那张桌子是用岛上产出的特殊材料制作的，是谁也无法出千的赌桌。”  
“不过。”一个粉色头发的女孩担心地皱起了眉毛。“他的对手可是那个‘赌圣’斯达周，真的没事吗？”  
“啊啦~”女孩的伙伴一把揽住女孩的肩头。“怎么啦？担心你的罗罗诺亚桑了~”  
“是—吧—？艾拉瓦酱一直都很崇拜草帽海盗团的‘魔兽’吧？”  
“这样的话…等下就去约他怎么样？就说‘今晚没伴的话，让我陪陪你怎么样？’”  
“太直接了克丝，要委婉一点，委婉！”  
“呜~~大家都别说了QAQ”

山治看着五个可爱的女孩子打打闹闹，顿时就感觉桃心要冲破眼眶弹射而出了。  
啊~艾拉瓦酱~那个没脑筋的绿藻头是配不上你这种可爱的小姐的，不如接受我灼热的爱吧！！  
不过，那个家伙的话，山治回头望向索隆的背影，可爱的小姐们也会迷恋上啊。

那个家伙，无论做什么，都是坚定向前的，那不止是给人一种坚定的感觉，而是真正发自内心的坚定。在别人眼中的你，是什么样的呢？永远直射前方的双眼，冷酷又狂气的脸庞，你那为了自己的野心不断前进的背影，肯定有很多不认识你的人也心生向往吧。  
但是啊…  
因为苦战胜利而愉悦的你，因为笨蛋船长的白痴举动而无奈的你，因为吃到了美味的料理而开心的你。  
还有那个对着我说：“想抱你。”的你。  
这样的你…面对这样的你…我究竟该怎么办啊混蛋！！！

“那么。”荷官小姐笑着说：“要开始发牌了哦。”

——激烈的牌技对决——  
“Black Jack。”索隆摔下牌。“是我赢了。”  
“不可能！！”斯达周猛然起身。“你怎么可能赢过身为‘赌圣’的我！”  
“哈？”打牌时毫无波动的索隆终于在这张赌桌旁露出来他第一个笑容，那是蔑视对手的嘲讽的笑。“输给了别人的败犬是没有资格在胜者面前狂吠的。”  
“你——！”斯达周的声音已经变成了咬牙切齿的颤抖。“你这家伙肯定出千了！！”  
赌场内突然吹气了猛烈的风，斯达周伸出双手，屋内的器物猛然炸裂，无数的碎片暴风似地扑向绿发剑士。  
“败犬无能的挣扎。”  
黑刀秋水猛然出鞘，暗沉沉的刀身反射不出丝毫由屋顶炸裂的顶灯传递而来的破碎的光，索隆踏着疾风前冲，右手的秋水划出肉眼难以分辨的半圆弧——  
“一刀流，狮子歌吹！”  
豪华的赌场被一分为二。  
山治看着索隆缓缓收刀，耳边充斥着人群的叫喊，原本漂浮在空中的碎片下雨一样落下。  
索隆直直地向他走来。  
山治终于扑哧一声笑了出声。  
“耍什么帅啊，白痴绿藻。”  
不过，这就是你啊。  
——赌场门口——  
“所以…”山治一边走下台阶，一边说，“只赢了八千筹码而不是八千万筹码，为什么？”  
“啊…就是那个帽子男啊。”  
“？斯达周？”  
“对啊。赌场的人调查发现那家伙会用能力作弊，但是他们的岛民都赢不过他，于是想找外地人来打败那家伙。”  
“这样啊…但是你这混蛋为什么会帮他们？”  
“那是因为…””索隆从腹卷里拿出一个黑色的小盒子，“这个。”说着丢到了山治手上，“拿去。”  
“好像是这个岛的特产，说是一百年只结一个的坦白果，感觉你好像会感兴趣，于是就答应了。”  
“真的假的…”山治嘀咕着，用手拿去那块“石头”，“啊！竟然真的变成红色了！”  
坦白果，由这个坦白之国的山上产出的果实，通常一百年只结一个果实，是这个国家最珍贵的宝物之一。  
最重要的是，传闻中坦白果是全世界最美味的果实！！  
“那…我尝尝看了。”山治说着的同时咬了下去。  
啊…好奇妙的味道啊…外壳看起来硬，其实和糖豆一样脆，里面的“果肉”像果冻一样柔软，吃下去后感觉胃里很温暖。  
“怎么样？”  
“…用一句话概括的话：是我吃过最好吃的果子了。”  
“切…原来没毒啊。”  
“#（怒）…”  
索隆在山治快踹上他脑袋的时候话锋一转。  
“我饿了。”  
“哈？真拿你这颗肌肉绿藻没办法。”山治挥了挥夹着烟的手，勉强掩盖着自己有些高兴的心情。“那就回船上吧，让你的主人给你喂食。”  
索隆打个哈欠。“为什么要回船上，我只要有酒，随便吃一点就行了。”  
“说什么呢混蛋！”山治正想冲那个痴呆藻大喊“吃本大爷的料理是你藻生的荣耀！”的时候，脱口的话语却变成了——  
“因为我只想让你吃我的料理啊！”  
“要是能看见你因为我的料理而露出开心的表情，我也超级高兴啊笨蛋！”  
呃？  
不妙不妙不妙不妙。  
索隆一顿，山治感觉空气都凝固了。

坦白果，会使吃下去的人语言，行为，甚至思想都变得坦诚的果实。

至此，山治的人生遭遇了前所未有的大危机。

四  
（名叫豪华游轮小破三轮）  
“啊哈哈哈…还真是有意思呢…什么坦白症状，不就是说胡话吗哈哈哈…”山治干笑着，感觉自己的胃部在绞紧。  
“臭厨子。”索隆突然上前，揪住山治的手。  
“干嘛啊笨蛋！！”  
“还问我干嘛？！”索隆拉着山治大步向前，“说了这种话…你这个色厨子还问我想干嘛？”  
“想要抱你啊别扭圈眉！！”

坦白岛的中心塔，是这个岛上最高的建筑——也是这个岛上最贵的套房式酒店。  
“最高层的房间一晚3万贝利。”前台小姐微笑着。  
“啊——❤️这位小姐～不管是3万还是3千万我都愿意…”  
索隆黑着脸熟练的把人拉开“要一个房间。”  
“多谢惠顾。”小姐神色不变的拿出钥匙着，“情侣套房里的东西请随意使用哦。”  
“情侣…”

——房内——  
“这个套房居然连厨房都有…”  
“那不正好吗？”索隆躺在沙发上，“我饿了厨子。”  
“……”  
“你会喂饱我的吧？”  
山治想要一脚踹出：说什么啊变态藻！可身体却无法控制的走向厨房。  
该死的坦白果！该死的绿藻！让我来毒死你好了啊啊啊啊啊！！

——进食中——  
房间里只有刀叉碰撞的声音。  
要走的话，也只有现在了。如果留在这里的话，说不定一切都会被改变…  
但是！！  
身体完全无法移动啊！！山治僵硬地坐在桌前，是因为我想要看他吃我做的料理吗…啊！！！我也是笨蛋啊！  
在胡思乱想的时候，索隆突然推开盘子，“我吃完了。”  
山治回过神来：“啊…那我去洗完盘子…”  
“哈？”索隆伸出手，越过桌子抓住山治的手，“你这家伙…从刚刚起就盯着我吧，现在不想做吗？”  
山治张开嘴，无法控制的话语溢出嘴角，“想。”  
“但是先去洗澡吧…我…我想要好好吻你…”  
索隆的脑袋断线了。

“哼…哈…哈…”浴室里飘荡着山治无法抑制的喘息。  
“臭厨子，今天终于肯张开嘴了？”索隆更深的把自己右手的食指埋入山治的体内，在湿热的肠道里转动。  
“唔…”  
“舒服吗？”索隆扬起了嘴角，把中指也加了进去。  
“哈…哈…”山治难耐的扬起了脖子，绷紧了脚尖。  
“不如看看你能吃下几根我的手指吧？”  
索隆的掌心带着剑士独有的剑茧，略有些粗糙的手掌磨蹭着山治大腿内侧的皮肤，麻痒的感觉像是在挠心。  
“呃啊…哈…呜……”  
山治面贴着浴室的墙，整个人被翻了过来，摆了一个屁股朝上的屈辱姿势。  
浴室里充斥着粘稠的羞耻水声，山治甚至能感觉到过量的润滑剂挤出他的穴口。  
“呜——！！”  
“看看，你已经吃下4根了哦，干的不错嘛。”索隆已经把左手的中指和食指也塞了进来，4根手指交错着按压山治的前列腺，一开始干涩拒绝的肠肉现在都变得湿热又热情，咕啾咕啾的迎合着索隆的手指，“就这样去一次怎么样？”  
浴室里充斥着蒸腾的雾气，山治感觉脑子也变得黏黏糊糊的了，早已勃起的下体紧贴着沾满水珠的墙壁，不断溢出的前列腺液在墙上划出一道道淫靡的水痕。  
已经…快要去了…但是…  
“不…”  
“？”  
真心的话语脱口而出：“想要和你一起…”  
“哈…想要…呃啊…想要你…进来…”  
索隆抽出手指，穴口闭合发出“啵”的一声。索隆猛地把山治扛到肩上，向卧室跑去。  
“给我等着色情厨子，今天绝对要欺负你到求饶！！”

“哈……”进入的时候两个人都发出了叹息，索隆按压着山治的脊背，山治勉强用发软的手臂撑起自己的上半身，形状优美的蝴蝶骨就展露在了索隆面前，于是从不犹豫的野兽一口咬了上去。  
“啊！很疼啊混蛋…哈…哈…”  
下身突然开始的律动把山治斥责的话语撞的粉碎，索隆的凶狠的噬咬变成了温柔的舔吻。同时伸手握住山治的阴茎。  
“嗯啊…哈…”  
“舒服吗？”索隆的阴茎狠狠地贯穿这山治，重复着碾过山治的前列腺。  
“嗯…”形状瘆人的凶器在山治体内不断挺进，湿热的肠道谄媚的包裹着柱身，饱满的龟头又快又狠的碾过前列腺。  
“想要更多吗？”索隆恶劣的问着，右手快速地撸动着山治的阴茎，大拇指摩擦着怒放的龟头。  
“想…想要…嗯哈…想要吻你…”山治无法控制的啜泣着，生理性的泪水溢出眼眶。  
索隆听了之后，沉默着握住山治的腿。  
“嗯？啊啊…哼…哈哈…”索隆强硬的把山治翻了个身，肠肉包裹着阴茎咕叽咕叽地转动着。“不要…这个…好奇怪…哈…哈…肚子…感觉…”山治把手抵上索隆的胸膛，小声乞求着喘息的时间。  
“你这家伙…平时都在刻意隐藏这样色情的声音啊…”索隆用手揉捏着山治平时隐藏在西装下白皙的大腿，“总感觉自己错过了很多啊…真是的…”  
“你这家伙可必须补偿我。”索隆一口咬上山治的嘴唇，舌头攻破牙齿的阻碍，凶狠的扫过口腔的内部，湿热的舔吻着。下身的攻击逐渐加快，口角溢落的唾液和穴口溢出的润滑剂混在一起，把原本洁白的床单搞得黏黏糊糊的。  
“不…我…我…”这太过了，山治感觉头脑已经混成了一团，“我要…要射了…”  
“想去了吗？”索隆突然按住了山治的龟头，“可我还没到啊…”下身的进攻持续而凶猛，“不是说想和我一起的吗？”  
“不…哈啊……啊…”想要射精的快感和被阻止的难受交织在一起，山治只剩下了喘息，大脑里一片空白。  
“那样的话，就说说那句话怎么样？”索隆伏在山治的耳边，用沙哑低沉的嗓音诱惑着，“说你…”  
“我…我喜欢你…”脑子一塌糊涂的山治，在欲海的沉浮间吐露出内心的爱语。  
“啊！呃啊…哈…哈…嗯！！！”  
“哈——”  
两人一起达到了高潮。

还是说出来了……  
“啊！诶诶你你这笨蛋怎么回事啊，我做了什么不好的事吗？”  
睁开眼只能朦胧地看见那个绿藻头有些慌乱的脸。泪水含在眼眶里，明明什么都不想说了的，内心的话语却不断吐露而出。  
“你想要的东西已经得到了…已经可以不在意了对吧？”  
“诶？”  
“我啊，从来都不是被什么人所需要的人，也从来都不知道自己到底想要些什么，像我这样的人，只有为了别人的意志，才有活下去的方向。”  
“你啊，从来都活的那么的自由，那么的耀眼，有着从前的我所向往的，为了野心付出一切的勇气。”  
“因为你这家伙，我也有了前去寻找all blue的勇气。”  
“喜欢上你这种浮游生物的我，一定也是个笨蛋吧。”  
山治低下头，让散落的金发遮住自己无法掩盖的脆落表情。“对于一心只追求世界第一的你来说，我的心情肯定是毫无意义的吧。”  
“算了，忘了吧。”  
“等下！”索隆突然转身，猛地压住山治。“谁允许你这混蛋自说自话的啦？！”  
山治瞪大了眼睛。  
“的确，从前的我认为，羁绊啊，爱啊，都是软弱无能的东西。”  
“但是现在不一样了。”  
“以前，我只拥有为了野心连生命都献上的勇气。”  
“而现在，我拥有了为了回到这里而不断胜利下去的勇气。”  
“如果是为了回到你这家伙的身边的话，现在的我不管是大将也好四皇也好，一定是全部都能斩断的吧。”  
“像这样想东想西的，完全不像是你啊！果然是白痴国的白痴王子啊。”  
“如果你还是害怕的话，那么就由我这个未来的世界第一大剑豪许下誓言吧。”  
“我，我们所有的未来，你这家伙都必须要站在我的身边。”  
山治把头埋进了枕头里，一会儿后传出来闷闷的笑声：“那是什么啊？是胁迫吧？”  
“好吧。恢复了精神的话就再来一轮。”  
“？等等啊色情绿藻！呃啊——”  
山治抱着贴在自己胸前的绿藻脑袋，深深地喘息着。  
搞什么啊！你这样的反应，对我来说太糟糕了啊！  
看来这辈子都要和可爱的lady们说再见了…

即便这么想着，心里也已经高兴到落泪了。

五.  
惊醒山治的，是岛上传来的零点的烟花声。  
山治躺在黑暗中，仰望着窗外闪耀的烟花。是因为这个，才选择了这个旅馆的吧。  
“你啊，很喜欢烟花吧。”旁边传来索隆低低的声音。剑士永远温暖的手揽住山治在夜中有些微凉的腰身。“来年也想一起看，对吧？”  
“说什么呢笨蛋。”  
“虽然你没说出来，但我已经听见了。”带有剑茧的手近乎轻柔的按在山治的胸口。“从这里。”  
山治低下头，正对上索隆那赤色的瞳孔，深沉的颜色像太阳一样灼热。  
烟花，一定是向往着太阳的光芒，才义无反顾地奔向天空的吧。  
烟花在没有太阳的夜空中，爆发出夺目的光芒，即使只有这一瞬间也足够了。只要能有这一瞬间可以拥有接近于太阳的光芒，烟花就拥有不断不断奔向夜空的勇气。  
那一瞬间的光景，是永远都不可能会失去的。  
爱于我也是如此。  
因为向往你的光芒，所以选择了奔向你。  
只要拥有能与你并肩的那一瞬间，我就有着继续爱下去的勇气。  
以后我也将为了回到你的身边而一往而前。  
山治在夜空中沉默良久，终究还只是重新躺了回去。窗外不断传来烟花炸裂的声音，闪光一次又一次地照亮夜空。  
我啊，今后的一年年里还有着成百上千次与你并肩战斗的机会。  
山治逼着眼，在黑暗中扬起了嘴角，但最后也只是说出了一句：  
“新年快乐。”

你那没说出口的回应，我的心也听见了。  
“我爱你。”


End file.
